Hawke In Wonderland
by ThePuppetMaster7
Summary: Well, I think the name says it all. The first Alice in wonderland dragon age crossover! Hawke falls down a hole, and appears in this room. What's the plot behind everything? EDIT: Grammar and spell checked, 12/16/2012. Its not in the cross over things anymore. I realized its not to much crossovery. So, yeah.
1. Fell Down A Hole

**Hey, hey! So, this is a sort of cross over. Cause no one has ever done a Dragon Age Alice in Wonderland, have they? ;) But remember this, I am a beginner at writing stuff, I read enough of it to know (Kind of) what to do so yeah!**

**Warning: It gets pretty violent in some chapters. There's A LOT of swearing. And sexual references.**

**Disclaimer: The dragon age people belong to Biowere, the Hawke belongs to me and I'm not sure who really owns Alice in Wonderland, but I do know that the creators name is, once again, I think, Lewis Carrol. Who was the one that wrote the first book.**

**ON TO THE SHOW!**

...

It was a quiet night in Kirkwall. There was a lack of thugs due to a person and her companions. Serrah Hawke, as everyone liked to call her. It had been 4 years since she, her brother, mother and friend arrived at the docks. When she had first entered Kirkwall she was a bit scared. The place had spikes everywhere you looked. Or slave statues. She knew she had to put up with it though. But walking around the streets at night, she couldn't help but get a bit paranoid. It all changed after she met this dwarf that would help her get into an expedition that she was so roughly denied to be apart of. And so, she tried to get the money that Varric said she would need if Bartrand was ever going to let her on the expedition. Doing mission's to get the money is what introduced her to all the people she calls friend now. Anders, Merrill, Fenris and Isabela. And with Avaline, Varric and her brother Carver, They were all a force to be reckoned with.

So, why the Maker's name was she wasting her time at some nobles party? She herself didn't even know, what she did know was that if one more noble introduces her to there (Single) son, she would probably turn to blood magic just to get the BLOODY HELL OUT OF THERE! Yeah, she wish's. She also knew that her brother was enjoying her crack little by little, her mother WANTED her to meet these guys. And she was bored. Extremely BORED.

"Mother, can we go home yet?" She said. Trying not to scream. She was almost forced this evening into a bright blue dress.

"Why would we do that? There is a reason why we are here and until you have decided on the right suitor we are not going anywhere." She already like's someone, and her mother is trying to find her a suitor. Well, how can life get any worse!

And then life had to get worse. Just then she saw the white hair and emerald green eyes of the one person she thought she would never see at a nobles party. Let alone after THAT night.

It was Fenris.

They held eye contact for a few seconds, But soon after that he started running off. "Hey!" She yelled then looked to her mother in deep conversation. "Mother, I have to go somewhere. Be right back!" She said running off.

After a bit of running, she caught sight of Fenris. But as soon as he saw her he started running again. "Fenris! Wait!" She ran after him out of the estate, and into the streets.

When she exited the estate she frantically looked around for any sign of Fenris. "Where is he?" She whispered to herself rather then anyone else.

Then she saw the glow of his silver hair in the moonlight, he was at the door of his mansion. "Fenris!" He looked her way as she started to run towerds him. But before she even got near him he entered his mansion

"Stop!" She yelled hoping he would stop.

She opened the door to the mansion. Maker it smelled bad in there. He should really clean or something. But that thought can be saved for later. right now Fenris was already at the top of the stairs, leaning against the door before he slipped inside. "Will you stop running away from me just to stop and then run again!" It wasn't likely he would, but she wanted to ask anyway. So she ran up the stairs and threw the door open.

"For maker sake, will you st-" She cut of as she saw him jump into a massive hole in the floor "Fenris!" She went to kneel at the hole seeing if she could see the bottom.

"Hello there!" A cheery voice pipped in, and she jumped to her feet. Hastily turning around to see who it was. Apparently a bit to hastily, as she lost her footing and fell down the hole with a scream.

"Opps." the voice said, then hoped into the hole as well.

She screamed. Well, what would you do if you were falling down a hole? She stopped her screaming and replaced it with confusion due to the random objects falling with her. Pianos, chairs, tables, closets, beds, the lot. After awhile of falling, she landed square on the head. That's lights out for Hawke.

To be continued...

...

**So all the questions. Whats Fenris doing? Whos the person that scared Hawke? What will happen? And will anyone notice shes gone? Who knows.**

**I know since you are reading this you probably already know how Hawke got her mansion and such but I just thought I should put that in. :) And Carvers there cause I can ;)**


	2. Drink Me

**Second chapter! This chapter is going to be longer then the first and more, well, better?**

**Have fun!**

...

Maker her head hurt. And there was a ringing sound in her ears. after awhile of waiting the ringing started to clear up and she could hear voices. "...What..." "...Accident.." "...Idiot..." There were two voices. one was faintly familiar, the other she didn't know. The sentences started to clear. "Now what are we going to do?" A deep voice said. "Shes not really dead, is she?" The cheery voice said.

She decided to make her voice known "I'm alive, calm yourselves down." She started to open her eyes.

The only thing she could think of when she opened them was how screwed she was.

"Hah! I told you she was alive!" The cheery voiced person was a man with blond hair. he had stubble, and wore a red trench coat over a white shirt. The kind you were with suits. And brown pants. He had his hip leaning on the table.

"Good, that means we won't have all of Underland breathing down are necks." The voice was familiar, its Fenris! Problem was, he has BUNNY EAR'S! and he's wearing a black suit. He was kneeling next to her.

WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE? She looked around and saw she was in a room with checkered walls and floor, with a table in the middle.

"Woa woa woa, Whats going on here? where am I? Who are you?" She pointed to the blond. "And what are you doing with rabbit ears?!" She pointed to Fenris and his new appendages.

"Excuse me?" Fenris said, a hint of confusion and anger in his voice.

"Um, he's a rabbit.." The blond pointed out.

"You still havn't told me your name." She said, a bit impatient.

"Oh! right, How could I be so rude. I'm Alistair. And this is-"

"Fenris. I already know." She said. Fenris' brows lowered in thought. Confusion could be seen all over his face.

"How do you know my name?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I've known you for over 3 years...Why wouldn't I know your name?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life." That one stung a little bit. He couldn't be pretending to not know her just because he couldn't own up to his own feelings.

"Maybe it was someone from upstairs that looks like him," Alistair offered "But having the same name does raise some questions, But those can wait till after the war." Wait rewind, War?

Fenris got up from the spot next to her. "Yes, the war is the first priority." What war?

"What war?" The was lame, next time she'll just say it instead of thinking it and then saying it. Alistair walked over and offered her a hand up. She accepted.

"The war going on between the White Queen and the Red Queen." He said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. He shake'd off the sadness, and continued. "The Red Queen want's to rule over all of Underland, but the White Queen won't go down without a fight," Fenris walked over to the table in the center of the room, and picked up a key and bottle. She couldn't help but giggle at the little rabbit tail he had. That was something to tell Isabela when she got out of here.

He walked back over to them, ignoring her stifled laughter. "Drink this." He past her the bottle. She looked at it, and at the little tag that said 'Drink me'.

"Why?" She asked. Pushing the bottle into his hands. He just sighed.

"Just do it." He said insistantly. Problem was for all she knew it could be poisened. She stared at it like an evil being. She heard Alistair chuckling.

"Calm down. Its not gonna bite your hand off." He said through laughs.

"Nor is it poisoned. Now drink it." Fenris said. Pushing the drink to her. You'd think he'd be a bit nicer in her dreams.

"And if I don't?" She retorted. She should probably listen to these guys but she was born stubborn. Like when her sister, Bethany died. she outright refused to accept it. She assumed her stubbornness would get her killed one day, but she never really cared.

"Or you will never escape this room." He said, giving her a death glare. She returned the glare trying to make it better then his, but if this is real world Fenris, then she would probably never win at it.

"Huh?" She tried to ask something but it died on her lips as Fenris toke a sip of the drink, place it on the table and started shrinking. Fenris, being the type of person that thinks ahead, had a spear suit in his now bigger suits pocket. He got dressed, grabbed the key and unlock a small door at the end of the room.

_How did I not notice that till know?_ She wondered. Fenris walked through the door after opening it.

"Take it or leave it. It's your choice." Alistiar said. Taking a sip from the bottle, placing it on the table as Fenris did, and shrank. He also seemed to have spear smaller cloths.

She began thinking about this. After all the years shes been in Kirkwall, nothing THIS weird happened. So she assumed it was a dream. She probably fell asleep after chasing Fenris. So she decided to take a sip of the drink and pray that this dream would end.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't think to far ahead, while she shrank, she dropped the bottle onto the floor in a ear drum breaking CRASH. And when she was finally small, she realized she was in her birthday suit. Crap. She looked around for something she could use as a dress but the room was empty save for her. now bigger, clothes. How could things get any worse? She was tiny, nude and stuck in a dream. She looked down at her former clothes and decided to just make a dress from that. So she tore some materiel of her dress, and put it on. It didn't look half bad. It looked like any ol' non sleeved just below the knee dress.

She still wanted to scream though.

She ran to the door, hoping she wouldn't have to go through much more of this torture. As she entered the door a gust of fresh air blew in. that meant she was outside, but where? She walked through the door, and was amazed by the sight.

She was presented with an amazing view. She could see a forest with the most strange trees, and in the distance she saw a lake.

"Amazing, huh?" She pretty much yelped at the person next to her, and calmed when she saw it was just Alistair.

"But that's not the whole of it." She yelped again when Fenris' voice sounded on her other side.

"Stop that!" She yelled out.

"Stop what?" Alistair chimed in. Walking ahead.

"Lets go." Fenris said. Walking with Alistair.

She could swear her eye was twitching.

"Hey! Wait!" She hurried after them. They stopped for a moment for her to catch up. And as soon as she was there, they started moving again.

She started walking behind them as they entered the forest.

...

**So, second chapter...Fenris has a bunny tail :D Ahh I'm so evil.**

**So anyway hope you are liking the tale so far. And if you guys are wondering what Alistair's part in this will be then you wont find out till later chapters. You know, if you want there to be future chapters... '-'**

**Cya!**


	3. Cheshire Cat

**Third chapy! Now, I wonder what will happen? ;)**

**Nobody really said to stop making this so...I guess I'll keep making them until someone says to stop...**

...

They entered the forest. It was a really strange sight. the trees were all multicolored.

"Can I go home yet?" She asked. And the boys were starting to get a little annoyed with her constant complaining.

"Be quiet for a few seconds" Alistair said. Looking around hoping to find the exit. "I knew we should have taken that left."

"The left would have probably been a good idea. But who am I to talk as such, Hmm?" Not another weirdo. Hawke thought. As she heard a voice coming from the shadows. Alistair got out a sword and shield and Fenris somehow got a great sword. Since when had she been so under observant?

The voice just laughed at the weapons. "Wow! You two have become so stingy." The voice said. Then a woman came from the shadows. And she could only be described as one person from the blue bandanna in her hair, to the golden jewelry on her neck, ear's, and below her bottom lip.

Isabela.

"Do you guys ever have any fun anymore?" She purred out. Swaying her hip's in a seductive fashion. But when she fully came into the light Hawke could see the cat ears that lay atop her head.

"Oh, come on." Hawke said under her breath. Seeing the boys put there weapons away.

"It seems the Duchess can't keep a tight enough hold on you." Fenris said with a heavy sigh.

"That old bag can never keep me around for to long. I would get so bored if I had to stay there all the time." She look in Hawke's direction. Then she made the most abnormally large grin ever. Making Hawke slightly glare at her. "So you DID find her." She said making her way over to Hawke. "And isn't she just the cutest thing." She said getting a bit close when Hawke pushed her back.

The look on Hawke's face from all the confusion was kinda funny. Her brows were drew together in thought. Her eyes slightly wide with shock. And her mouth was gaping at not only the fact that Isabela had cat ears, but also that she knew about her.

"What do you mean?" Hawke asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said. "But I can give you some advice." She leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Which only made her eyebrows furrow in confusion yet again. She was walking away from her when she said. "Oh by the way, my name is Isabela."

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Alistair interrupted. "Do you have any messages from the Hatter?"

"Only one." She smiled. "He wants to know whats taking you so long. He got news you had returned and was wondering why you still weren't there." She relayed.

"Who's the Hatter?" Hawke asked. still as curious as she was before.

"You'll know soon enough." Fenris said. "Now, you," He pointed to Isabela. "Idiot there," He pointed to Alistair. "Got us lost. can you escort us out of here?" He asked.

"Of course, sweet thing. But you owe me one." She said. then disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" Hawke blurted out. "And why won't anyone tell me whats going on?!"

"Right here, sweet thing." Hawke looked down the path to see Isabela already over there. "You coming or not?"

"We'll tell you everything once we get to the hatter." Alistair said. Making his way down the path with Fenris.

"You'd better!" She said running after them.

...

**End off chapter three! :D More questions with less answerd. Who is the hatter? whats is the true meaning of this war? Will Hawke ever get home? And will I get a cookie before I can finish wrighting this fic? hehe not likely**

**This was a really really short chapter so I promise for the next chapter to be longer!**

**Cya!**


	4. The Tea Party

"Your majesty." He said, as he bowed.

"Ah, the little rabbit has returned. What news do you have for me?" The woman in the red dress asked.

"Indeed." He said looking up at her. "The rebels are looking for Alice."

"They still think they can find the girl? They are truly lying to themselves, yes?" The knight at her side said.

"Indeed they are," She said. "But have they found her?" She asked the rabbit.

He pondered this for a few seconds, Before replying, "No they have not, it seems. They have lost two of there finest men looking for her."

The queen smiled at the news. Then frowned. "We should make sure it stays that way. Red Knight!"

"Your majesty wish's something of me, yes?" The Knight said, turning to face to queen.

"You shall take a patrol over to see the Rebels. Note anything out of the ordinary."

"Anything your majesty wish's"

...

"We should probably be getting underway..." Red said, as he noticed the winds changing.

"Oh, come on! It's been ages since we've all just stopped for some tea." Cheshire said. Taking another sip.

"But I've got a bad feeling. And the sooner we do this the sooner we can end this war.."

"But just look at Alice." Cheshire said, pointing to the now sleeping figure. She had fallen asleep quiet a while ago. nobody really noticed as they were all talking.

Then they all heard something. It sounded like...horses. That couldn't be good. Red got up from his chair as a patrol of Cardspawn, the Red Queen's guards, came into sight. When Cheshire saw them, she did as Red had. When the horses came to a stop at there table, they knew they were in trouble when they saw the Red Knight himself.

"Well, looks like you are having a party without me, no?" He asked getting off his horse. Hatter nudged Hawke, and she woke up with a sleepy yawn. She looked around, and noticed what looked like Darkspawn in fancy cloths.

"Hello, Zevran. What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be busy being the Red Queen's lap dog?" Cheshire said. That smile still on her face.

Hawke look at the stranger with sleepy eyes. They made eye contact and he smiled.

"Now, now. I am simply here as a friend, nothing more." He said as he moved over to Hawke, making her stand up. Alistair, not wanting to raise suspicion, let him passed. "What a lovely lady. I do not remember you being here last time I visited." He said, grabbing her hand and placing his lips on her knuckles.

She looked over to Red, and he mouthed, 'Don't tell him your Alice'. She sighed a bit on the inside. "I'm kinda new to this little group." She said as he straightened up. She noted the two daggers on his back.

"Where are you from?" He asked out of the blue. Everyone else knew that if she answered this wrong then there screwed.

"That's kinda personal." She said. "Isn't it? We barely know each other. Its a bit strange if you ask me such questions." Red let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Haha! That is very clever."

"I'm the clever kind of person. My name is Ferren Hawke. And you are?"

"Ah, lovely name. I am Zevran Arainai."

"Pleasure."

"Oh, but the pleasure is all mine." He studied the girl, and noted the blond hair going past her knees and fringe almost completly covering her right eye. And her strange orange eyes. _Just as was predicted._ He thought

"Now, what do you really want?" Hare asked. Zevran looked to the red head, and smiled.

"Well, I guess there will be no hiding it. I was sent here to see if you had found a special girl." He looked to Hawke. "And it appears you have.." Just then he disappeared, then reappeared behind Hawke. He then grabbed her as Red was getting out his sword and shield. Zevran then transported to his patrol, giving the order to kill the rebels. The party soon turned into a battle, as Hare got out her sword and shield and charged at the guards. She knocked it down, while Hatter pelted bolts at them with his crossbow, and Cheshire took them down with her daggers. Red went straight for the Knight, but was blocked by three Cardspawn. Zevran obtained rope from his pack, and attempted to tie Hawke up. But she punched him straight in the jaw.

"Leave me alone!" She said. He just shrugged it off, sweeping Hawke's legs, and making her fall down. Red knocked down the last guard, and was going for the Knight next, but then a cloud of smoke appeared. Hawke screamed as she was stabbed in the leg. She could feel herself being picked up, and being thrown onto something. She tried to move, but couldn't due to the leg injury. "Let me down!"

"I am sorry, my dear. But I can not let you leave." Zevran said, mounting the horse Hawke had been put on, and quickly retreating.

"He's getting away!" Hare yelled over the fray. Red looked at the horse that was now moving away, and noticing the person on the back.

"He's got Alice!" He said, as he took out the last Cardspawn.

"Is that all of them?" Hatter asked. Red nodded. "Well, that's good. Bianca hadn't gotten a workout that big since...Well, I can't even remember." He said, putting Bianca away, and sitting down. Red went to go sit down as well.

"What are we going to do? They have Alice!" He said. Putting away his weapons. Hare sat back down, along with Cheshire.

"Calm down! Listen, knowing Zevran he won't harm a hair on her pretty little head. Unless he really has changed." Cheshire said. Red shacked his head slowly.

"He has. I saw a leg injury on Alice. If it's not healed soon...There is a large chance she could die of blood loss." He sighed.

"Well, you better go after him then. As soon as possible!" Hare said. "I will go with you."

"No you aren't, Hare." Hatter said. She was about to say why when he interrupted her. "Because, if your not there when me and dormy go to the white castle, then there's a good chance were gonna get captured. The plan is, Red, and Cheshire will go get Alice before she gets to the Red Queen's palace, then they are to head to the White Queen's castle. The rest of us are patiently gonna go straight to the White Queen, and tell her what happened. If we all stick to that, then we are bound to be fine." He said. They all nodded.

"Lets go then!" Cheshire said. Getting up from her seat, and grabbing Red. "See you at the Castle!" She said as they walked away.

"Good luck." Hatter said.

_Good luck to you all..._

...

**Ok, I know its been awhile since I have updated this, so sorry! Hope you enjoyed! Have a nice Day/Night!**


	5. Captured

"Your majesty." He said, as he bowed.

"Ah, the little rabbit has returned. What news do you have for me?" The woman in the red dress asked.

"Indeed." He said looking up at her. "The rebels are looking for Alice."

"They still think they can find the girl? They are truly lieing to themselves, yes?" The knight at her side said.

"Indeed they are," She said. "But have they found her?" She asked the rabbit.

He pondered this for a few seconds, Before replying, "No they have not, it seems. They have lost two of there finest men looking for her."

The queen smiled at the new's. Then frowned. "We should make sure it stays that way. Red Knight!"

"Your majesty wishs something of me, yes?" The Knight said, turning to face to queen.

"You shall take a patrol over to see the Rebels. Note anything out of the ordanairy."

"Anything your majesty wishs"

...

"We should probably be getting underway..." Red said, as he noticed the winds changing.

"Oh, come on! It's been ages since we've all just stopped for some tea." Cheshire said. Taking another sip.

"But Ive got a bad feeling. And the sooner we do this the sooner we can end this war.."

"But just look at Alice." Cheshire said, pointing to the now sleeping figure. She had fallen asleep quiet a while ago. nobody really noticed as they were all talking.

Then they all heard something. It sounded like...horses. That couldint be good. Red got up from his chair as a patrol of Cardspawn, the Red Queen's guards, came into sight. When Cheshire saw them, she did as Red had. When the horse's came to a stop at there table, they knew they were in trouble when they saw the Red Knight himself.

"Well, look's like you are having a party without me, yes?" He asked getting off his horse. Hatter nudged Hawke, and she woke up with a sleepy yawn. She looked around, and noticed what looked like Darkspawn in fancy cloths.

"Hello, Zevran. What are you doing here? Arent you meant to be busy being the Red Queen's lap dog?" Cheshire said. That smile still on her face.

Hawke look at the stranger with sleepy eye's. They made eye contact and he smiled.

"Now, now. I am simply here as a friend, nothing more." He said as he moved over to Hawke, making her stand up. Alistair, not wanting to raise suspition, let him passed. "What a lovely lady. I do not remember you being here last time i visited." He said, grabing her hand and placing his lip's on her knuckle's.

She looked over to Red, and he mouthed, 'Don't tell him your Alice'. She sighed a bit on the inside. "I'm kinda new to this little group." She said as he straightend up. She noted the two dagger's on his back.

"Where are you from?" He asked out of the blue. Everyone else knew that if she answered this wrong then there screwed.

"That's kinda personal." She said. "Isint it? We beraly know each other. Its a bit strange if you ask me such questions." Red let out a breath he didint even know he was holding.

"Haha! That is very clever."

"Im the clever kind of person. My name is Ferren Hawke. And you are?"

"Ah, lovely name. I am Zevran Arainai."

"Pleasure."

"Oh, but the pleasure is all mine." He studied the girl, and noted the bolnd hair going past her knee's and fringe almost completly covering her right eye. And her strange orange eyes. _Just as was predicted._ He thought

"Now, what do you really want?" Hare asked. Zevran looked to the red head, and smiled.

"Well, i guess there will be no hiding it. I was sent here to see if you had found a special girl." He looked to Hawke. "And it appers you have.." Just then he dissappered, then reappered behind Hawke. He then grabbed her as Red was getting out his sword and shield. Zevran then transported to his patrol, giving the order to kill the rebel's. The party soon turned into a battle, as Hare got out her sword and shield and charged at the guard's. She knocked it down, while Hatter pelted bolt's at them with his crossbow, and Cheshire took them down with her dagger's. Red went straight for the Knight, but was blocked by three Cardspawn. Zevran obtained rope from his pack, and attempted to tie Hawke up. But she punched him straight in the jaw.

"Leave me alone!" She said. He just shrugged it off, sweeping Hawke's leg's, and making her fall down. Red knocked down the last guard, and was going for the Knight next, but then a cloud of smoke appered. Hawke screamed as she was stabbed in the leg. She could feel herself being picked up, and being thrown onto something. She tryed to move, but couldint due to the leg injury. "Let me down!"

"I am sorry, my dear. But i can not let you leave." Zevran said, mounting the horse Hawke had been put on, and quickly retreating.

"He's getting away!" Hare yelled over the fray. Red looked at the horse that was now moving away, and noticing the person on the back.

"He's got Alice!" He said, as he took out the last Cardspawn.

"Is that all of them?" Hatter asked. Red nodded. "Well, that's good. Bianca hadint gotten a workout that big since...Well, i can't even remember." He said, putting Bianca away, and sitting down. Red went to go sit down as well.

"What are we going to do? They have Alice!" He said. Putting away his weapon's. Hare sat back down, along with Cheshire.

"Calm down! Listen, knowing Zevran he wont harm a hair on her pretty little head. Unless he really has changed." Cheshire said. Red shacked his head slowly.

"He has. I saw a leg injury on Alice. If it's not healed soon...There is a large chance she could die of blood loss." He sighed.

"Well, you better go after him then. As soon as possible!" Hare said. "I will go with you."

"No you arent, Hare." Hatter said. She was about to say why when he inturrupted her. "Because, if your not there when me and dormy go to the white castle, then there's a good chance were gonna get captured. The plan is, Red, and Cheshire will go get Alice before she get's to the Red Queen's palace, then they are to head to the White Queen's castle. The rest of us are patiently gonna go straight to the White Queen, and tell her what happened. If we all stick to that, then we are bound to be fine." He said. They all nodded.

"Lets go then!" Cheshire said. Getting up from her seat, and grabbing Red. "See you at the Castle!" She said as they walked away.

"Good luck." Hatter said.

_Good luck to you all..._

...

**Ok, i know its been awhile since i have updated this, so sorry! Hope you enjoyed! Have a nice Day/Night!**


	6. Rescued

She hated this. She didn't want this. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Her leg hurt so much. She could barely think at all. Why was she taken? Was it because she was this so called 'Alice'? She hated this. All she wanted to do was go home, and get away from this nightmare.

...

_Nightmare?_

Wait... Nightmare.. That's it! All she has to do is wake up from this hell.

_But if this is a dream, how are you feeling pain?_

I..Wait. Who are you?

_Haha, who am I not?_

The doesn't-

_Make sense? I know. But then again, what does?_

...Nothing..

_Good. So you understand your predicament?_

No. I have no idea whats going on.

_Well, your only problem is the fact that your on a horse with an assassin. On your way to the Red Queens palace, no less. And there's your leg injury._

There's nothing I can do about all this. Is there?

_I can help you. But you would owe me._

What if your a demon?

_The demons from your world do not exist in Underland. But I do._

But what if this is all a dream, and your just a demon that planted me here.

_Now, now, Darling. You gotta trust me, or your head is gonna be stuck on a pike._

How do you know what punishment I'm going to get?

_The queen has a thing for Cutting peoples heads off. Most call her insane. Me, well, I just think she has bad tastes. Pity to._

Your strange...But I guess I have to trust you...

_Much better!_

_..._

She woke up to a large bang, and the horse went on its back legs in reaction. Making her slide off the end. She landed on her injured leg, making her grunt in pain. Her vision was foggy, but from what she could see, someone had come to help her. But the horses hove landed on her head and she was knocked unconscious.

...

She woke up again for the second time that day, feeling a lot better then before. Her leg didn't hurt, her head felt much better. What happen? That blast felt a lot like magic. But the others said the only ones that could use magic were her and the Red Queen. For another reason she felt like she had been lied to.

She started opening her eyes to be greeted by a figure. Her vision was still blurry, and she couldn't make out who it was. She heard the figure laugh and say,

"Well, look who's come back to the world of the living. You alright ma'dear?" The blurryness started to clear up, and she saw that it was a man. He grinned at her. The rest of her vision cleared and she could make out what he looked like. She was pretty sure her jaw just dropped to the deep roads, and further.

It was Anders.

He looked kinda different. His hair was shorter, and he had less stubble. But still enough that if you touched it it would tickle. And she had never seen Anders with that grin on before. It shocked her to see him like that.

He frowned at her expression. "Happy to see you two." She propped herself on her elbows. After a long silence, she shook her head.

"Um, sorry. You just look like..."She looked at him for a bit longer, before continuing, "Someone I know." His grin re- appeared after that.

"Is that meant to be a pick up line? I've never heard it before. And if it is, pleasure to meet you." He said, winking. This was nothing like how Anders usually acts. Where was the brooding? The 'Save The Mages' thing? The constant nagging? It was a lovely change to be sure. She would have been a bit more happy about, if the place was different. Speaking of destination...

She looked around frantically. And saw that she was in some kind of clearing in the forest. With a mushroom in the middle. She looked closer, and noticed she was on some kind of bed. And Anders was sitting on a chair next to her. She also noticed she was wearing nothing but a blanket. Her head snapped to him, and she also noticed the strange antenna on his head.

"You striped me?" She asked. Or more stated the obvious. He gave her an innocent look.

"Hey! I had to. You were dying of blood loss, and there wasn't much time." After that his smirk came back. "Besides, I never back down when I need to help such lovely ladies." She sat up. "I'm Anders, by the way. I bet your name is just as lovely as your face." He continued. She sighed. It was strange for Anders to be flirting with her.

"I'm Ferren Hawke." She said. Then she had the sudden need to ask questions. As she was opening her mouth to start, but was beaten to it,

"Do you remember me?" He asked. She closed her mouth, and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, will you be offended if I say no?" She asked. He simply shrugged.

"Its to bad. But you do still owe me." He said. She then remembered.

"Your the voice! The one in my dream!"

"I thought _This _was your dream." She frowned at him. And looked away.

"I'm not even sure anymore. I've only been here for a few hours, and I've been down a hole, shrunken, lost, confused, tired, surprised, flirted with, relieved, flirted with, in a fight, stabbed, convinced to sell my soul, been in pain, rescued, flirted with. And now I don't know what to expect. Nor know what to believe." Anders laughed.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot. Well, I'm expecting company soon. Very important company. So while we wait, you should tell me a bit about yourself. Where'd you come from." He asked. She pondered actually telling the truth. Then she decided what the heck? This guy saved her live.

"I'm from up top." She said. Anders eyes widend.

"Is that so?" She nodded. "I don't get much visitors from there. You really are special."

"I don't feel special. Ever since I got here, I've been accused of being someone I'm not." Anders raised an eyebrow.

"And who have you been accused of being?" He asked.

"Someone named Alice." Both his eyebrows shot up.

"Well, well, well. This truly is such luck, Miss Alice. I am apart of the rebels. I am Sir Caterpillar, at your service." He said. She sighed.

"Not this again..." She said.

"You must have been captured on the way here. Hatter said you do not know what you are." He tilted his head. "Why is that?"

"I just don't get it! Why does every think I'm this Alice!?" Anders shook his head slowly.

"Alice is not who you are. Shes what you are." He said.

"I've heard that already."

"Good, that means we can skip that bit." He said. shooting her a smile.

"You know magic." She started. "Why cant you kill this... Jabberwhothingy?" She asked. He laughed at her strange word for it.

"I only know healing magic, and a small amount of magic that actually DOES damage." He said. "I never really learned anything else." She sighed.

"Its up to me then?" He smiled wider.

"Its good to see you've already learned most of this. That way, we can skip most of the speech's." He said.

"The what...?"

...

"Zevran, you have returned. Is what the rabbit said true?" The woman asked. Zevran shook his head.

"They have, indeed, found Alice." The woman stood up in rage.

"What!? Where is she!?" She yelled.

"I do not know, your majesty. I was ambushed on my way here." There was an echo in the empty room, as she backhanded the assassin.

"You FOOL! How could you lose her!" He recovered from his temporary laps, and looked into her eyes that were the color of fire.

"Do not worry, your majesty. She had a leg injury. She is sure to bleed to death." He said, with a hint of sadness that could barely be noticed. The woman smiled.

"Good." She said. Turning around, and sitting down on her thrown. "Now, I only want one more thing done." Zevran nodded. "Get. Me. The. Rabbit." She said. Zevran turned to get him, but was stopped when he heard the Queens voice again.

"Although. It would be much more fun to get information from him. Get him, and take him to the torture room." Zevran nodded, and started walking again.

...

**New chapter! Sorry for the wait. I had my hands tied up with one of my other story's. So, that is Awakening Anders. I only played a bit of Awakening, so he may be a bit OCC.**

**Have a nice Day/Night!**


	7. Tweedles

He was about to escape from the castle, to report to the rebels, when he was found and dragged to the dungeon. He was about to ask what was going on before he saw who it was that had got him. What had happened? It seemed Zevran had returned. Since he was being taken to, from what he could tell, the torture room, Hatter must not have been able to hide Alice. That's not good.

He was thrown against a wall and shackled. He had seen many people being put here. Most didn't come out alive. He pulled on the shackles, also using his own powers, but it seemed to be useless. He looked into the eyes of his captor. Zevran smiled at him, to which he glared.

"You have been a very naughty rabbit, Fenris." He said. He walked over to the table with various tools used for torturing, picking up the wip. "The Queen is rather furious." Fenris hung there on the wall, eyeing the weapon in the assassins hands. He turned his gaze back to Zevran and spat on him.

"Of course she would be. Her favorite pet has failed h-" He was cut off as a blood curtling scream tore out of him as the wip slashed through his clothes, onto the skin. Blood started trickling down his torso. When he regained himself he looked up, staring intently at Zevran, and smiled. It seemed to anger the elf further, as Fenris got slashed by the whip again. He didn't scream that time because it was more or less expected.

"You will hold your tongue until I say so." Zevran said. Fenris looked at him and saw the pure anger in his eyes. He had only seen that once. That was when his friend, Rina, was killed. But he wasn't mad at anyone else when it had happened. He was only mad at himself.

"I will hold my tongue for good. You will have nothing from me." Zevran smiled.

"Now, my friend. I am sure there are quite a few ways to make you talk." Another man walked into the room. And as Fenris saw who it was, his blood went cold.

...

Once she had gotten dressed, (through a conversation of, "Give me my dress so I can get changed.""Aww, but we still haven't done all the fun stuff yet!""Just give it back.""But-""Now!""Fine, fine. Your really boring, ya know that?") She sat down with Anders on the mushroom.

"So, what are we waiting for again?" She asked. He shrugged.

"You never know how the rebels will arrive. they just do. They also probably knows of your big escape from curtain death." He sat his chin on his hand, and made a thoughtful expression. "I wonder if White Rabbit got out OK." She looked to him, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. His attention went back to her.

"I mean, he's the spy for the rebellion. If your here, then that means he must have went back to the Red Queens castle. And since I failed to capture Zevran, there is a big chance Rabbits head isn't on his neck anymore." There was almost sadness in his voice. something of which she didn't really expect to see in this Anders.

"So he could be dead?" Anders nodded. She felt her heart ache, even though what happened between them shortly ended. Stupid elf. Through closer inspection, she found it was pity. That's strange.

"Anyway, we should stop thinking about death and despair, and get back to waiting on the group that should be here soon."

"Right, right." She sighed. Nothing bad could happen to Fenris. He would be fine. He is a grown man, that can take care of himself. Oh Maker, when would this end? Nothing good ever comes from over grown dreams. Wait a second...

"Hey." She said, drawing Anders attention back to her.

"Yeah?"

"You know how you talked to me in my head that time?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Well, I always thought it took a blood mage to be able to read minds." She stated. He looked at her funny.

"Blood mage? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"How _did_ you read my mind?" She asked, completely ignoring his question. He narrowed his eyes at her, seeming to be annoyed. Well, that was a good change. Time for all of them to be confused instead of it being her. Maker, she hated being confused.

"I, uh... Well... I kinda just dreamed, I suppose. Believe me, you sticked out like the moon. It was like this black hole. I was just floating there. And that's where I saw you. You were just falling with no real motive to move anywhere, so I decided to help out, ya know?" She remembered that. She was just floating, and then his voice was there.

"Okay, that sates my curiosity for now." She sighed, wondering how long it would take for the others to get there. She was really having enough of being hunted down because people assumed she was this girl. It pissed her off.

They continued waiting. Anders offered her tea, to which she accepted, gladly. Then they just sat there, sipping tea. She wondered what the White Queen is like. If she was gonna meet her, she should know a bit about her. The only person she could ask now is Anders, who seems to be just as crazy as everyone else in this place. He was probably her best shot.

"Hey, Caterpillar?" He took another sip of his tea, then raised an eyebrow at her. "Whats the White Queen like?" She asked.

"Now that is a good thing to be asking. Your gonna meet her anyway, right?" Is it strange that this Anders seems to be thinking the exact same as her? Maybe he was a blood mage. "Anyway. The White Queen is... Well, in one word she is religious. It is a bit strange, because she wasn't always like that, but no one knows her past. Except the king, that is. But he went missing, along with some of his finest recruits." She obsorbed as much information as she could.

"And since the king went missing she has to fight this war on her own, I assume?" Anders nodded.

"You assume correct. It's said that the king was going to find a special artifact that would destroy the Red Queen forever. Along with her Jabberwock." This was a strange world, indeed. She wanted to go home, and find out more about it at the same time. It was weird. But that was just the life of a Hawke. Nothing ordinary would ever happen as long as she existed.

Then she started wondering about the others that live in Underland. How man different personalities could possibly be in one world? How many different species could there be? Was there more like Fenris and Isabela, with there added limbs? She wanted to ask these questions, but found herself to preoccupied with wondering the whole plot behind this, as Varric would call it, story. Nothing would ever be the same after this. Would she be able to go home after all this? Only time would really tell, right?

Then, just as she thought nothing would happen, a cat pounced its way into the opening, jumping on the mushroom and settling in Anders lap.

"Hello, Sir Pounce-A-Lot! Where have you been?" Anders said, cooing over the cat. The orange tabby turned its head to a random bit of forest. Hawke watched that part for while before two people ran through it.

"Stop! You can't hurt a cat!" One of them said. The other look quite happy going towards the mushroom. It took her awhile to register who these two were, but she got it eventually. The black hair on each of there heads, one a girl the other a boy, the girl having brown eyes and the boy having blue.

It was Bethany and Carver.

"The cat needs to die." Carver said. Making his way to get up the mushroom. Anders stood up, holding Sir Pounce-A-Lot against his chest. Bethany tried to calm her twin down. Hawke lost all her ability to think as she saw both her siblings, together, alive and well. But then her eyes landed on there ridiculous clothes.

They were in almost matching clothes. Carver in a suit, with stripes on the outer shirt. Bethany was wearing a dress and the same outer shirt as Carver, except without stripes. Her dress had been covered in stripes instead.

"Oi, leave Pounce out of this, Dum." Anders said. "What did he do this time? Drink your milk?" Carver growled at the cat and its owner. Then she saw the scratch on Carver's cheek. Bethany was pulling her brother down in an attempt to stop him from climbing up.

"Dum, calm down." She said. Hawke was a little confused at why Bethany was calling her brother Dum. Wouldn't that just make him even more angry?

"Well, Dum. It seems you've made a good first impression on the person that's gonna save our lives. How about you calm down so you can actually introduce yourself, instead of trying to kill my cat." Anders then turned his head to Bethany. "Dee, lovely to see you again. I would have hoped for better circumstances, though." He motioned to Carver.

Carver looked to Hawke and calmed down somewhat. Although he didn't look at all like he wasn't going to kill someone. Anders smiled as Carver stopped trying to climb the mushroom and murder his cat.

"That's a bit better, but it would help if you got rid of the 'I'm pissed off and is gonna kill you' look. Work on it, K?" Carver glared at Anders. Anders shrugged it off, helping Bethany onto the mushroom. Carver soon joined them.

"What are you talking about the one that will save us?" Bethany asked.

"Here she is," Anders said motioning to Hawke. "This is Alice. Alice-"

"My name is not. Alice." She growled angrily at him. He sighed.

"Fine, fine. This is Ferren. Ferren, these two are the Tweedle twins. Here's Tweedle Dee," He gestured to Bethany. Hawke nodded to her. "And this is Tweedle Dum. They have real names, but now is not the time to discuss such things. Now, lets get back to doing what we were doing."

"What were you doing before?" Bethany asked.

"Glad you asked, my dear. We were just waiting for the others to get here in complete silence." Anders waved his hand and the wound on Carver's cheek disappeared. "Is that good for you all?" He asked.

"Of course." Bethany said, with a sweet smile.

"Fine." Carver said, crossing his arms.

"I guess." Hawke finished.

...

**Um, well, I made Bethany and Carver Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee because... they'r twins? Haha... **


	8. Guilt is a Heavy Burden

**This is late because of... reasons. Those reasons being Christmas celebrations! And tomorrow is the big day so... Yeah. Fenris might be a little OOC in this chapter.**

...

He struggled in the shackles as much as he could, trying to get away, but when he could not he tried to sink into the back round, Praying he would not get noticed. However, it had been to late. There was no way to escape now. He had to face whatever punishment would be thrown at him. But he didn't think he could handle facing the one who gave him his markings.

"Now, now. Calm down, my pet. You have caused much trouble for our queen, have you not? You need to be taught you cannot escape us." He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere...

"So I do not frighten you, but he does?" Zevran asked. "Maybe we should teach you to fear anyone who threatens you. Right now, you need to be re-educated." He couldn't stay here. For once in a long time, he felt fear, as is it had never left him in the first place. He wanted someone to appear. Someone to save him. But his common sense was telling him otherwise.

"I need to prepare before I can do anything. You may do whatever other means of interrogation you can." As a response to that, Fenris felt the wip come into contact with his skin again, the surprise alone making it hurt more then it should have. He could hear the satisfied smile on that assassins lips. The only way to postpone whatever they had in store for him was to either start telling them details, (Which would simply end in his head being chopped off.) or to get the others guilt tripping.

"Why..." He almost whispered out. "Why have you changed... Zev..." He knew calling him by the name his friends would call him would put him on edge. "Why do you do this to us... You used to be.. our friend..." Another slash from the wip.

"Shut up!" Zevran tried, but there was no way he was stopping.

"You helped her... But for what?" He coughed. "I know it was you that helped in the disappearance of the White King. Why?" Another slash. He had to ignore the pain as much as he could. "We.. we were all friends... You betrayed us..." Yet another slash, marking him with scars. He didn't care. "You... would kill your best friend..all of them... for some witch...?" Then he was punched. His lip split open, making him lick it to remove the blood. He looked into Zevran's furious eyes with hurt ones. "You were... one of my first friends.. and here you are..." Zevran stood further back. "Torturing me.. for her..." He didn't need to fake hurt anymore. This was all hurting him more then anyone would ever know. He just wished no one else would have to go through all the pain, all the loss that he went through.

But sometimes hope wasn't enough.

"Do you even feel guilty?!" He yelled. "Do you even care anymore?! Or has all the greed, all the desire, blinded you from what you had?" He could hear his own voice breaking. He usually hide all his feelings behind a mask, but now he had the chance to let all the pent up anger, pain and hurt, out for all to see. "We all... we all trusted you. We were happy. But then..."

"ENOUGH!" Now he could hear just how much he had spilled Zevran over the edge. It wasn't long before he would take all his anger out on him, but he really didn't care. It would stop him from trying to question him, stop him from saying anything behind the anger. Then the only thing that was there was pure _pain_. He felt every wip mark a new spot on his body. His leg, arms, torso, chest, even his face. Blood drip off him in heaps and if this continued, he would die of blood loss. But that didn't matter. He was surprised he was keep't on the wall and not moved somewhere where he could get wiped on the back. All the blood was only spilling on his front and a bit on his sides.

Suddenly, it all stopped. But he was in no way relieved. This just meant that the real show was about to begin...

...

"Why aren't they here?" He asked even though there was only one other person there. As soon as they had got the order, they had left for a passageway that would get them ahead of any horse by far. But they weren't there yet and that alone was worrying. What if they had taken a different route? Cheshire had asked whether he even remembered the way after so long. While it was true he hadn't done this in a long time, he still knew Underland like the back of his hand. Whether its the Red Queens palace, or the lake of tears, he would know where to go to get there and how to get out. He knew this place (however, there was that time where they got lost at the forest, but that was a one time thing.) And there was no way they would be lost.

"Well, what if Zev just decided to end the job there? And before you say that he would still go over here, I mean dumping the body in her own tears and getting caught by the Bull Turtle. That guy is so touchy, he would've thrown Zev into the water and made sure he never got back up. Either way, that would mean little miss sunshine would be dead." Cheshire commented. Sometimes she would think of the worse scenarios.

"That would not happen. Ending the job there would mean getting rid of the queen's satisfaction. And from what we can tell of this 'New Zevran', he likes to please her. So maybe someone else got to them first." Crap, what if she was right?

"But who would get there first? There isn't anyone we know that... wait..." He paused for a moment in thought. He couldn't have... could he? Not him. He's a good guy, but he might freak Alice out more then she already was. Or worse...

"You think he got to her?" Cheshire asked. It had to be the only thing. The good news would be that Alice is out of the Red Queen's hands. The bad news is Alice might be a different kind of tainted by now. This can not be happening. Never...

"There's only one way to find out." He said, turning around in the direction of the deeper parts of the forest. Cheshire hoped along merrily behind him. She is not helping the situation at all. Nothing can be worse then having to go on a wild goose chase in a random direction, just because of something they suspected of happening. It was there only plan, though... Blast, nothing good ever happened to him, did it?

"Ooh, its been a long time since we've been to Caterpillar. I wonder how he's been. You know, being all alone in that forest would get a bit lonely."

"Lets just get there before I end up throwing myself into the lake of tears."

"No need to be so dramatic."

"That was only plan b."

...

"So, miss Ferren. What's it like up top?" Dee asked. She thought about it for a moment, wondering how she would take hearing about the fact that in the real world, she's dead. There's a large possibility that it might be a real downer. She should just tell some of the truth.

"Its a lot more in control then down here. And I feel like I've already met everyone here and they just don't remember me." Dee looked like she was thinking about something serious, before her features lightened up again and that smile reappeared on her face.

"What are the people like?"

"Well, there a lot like the people here, except less..." Whats the word? Insane? Melodramatic? Annoying? There are so many words, but some of them she isn't really allowed to say here. "Strange." She settled for. "And everyone here looks like someone I've met at least once in my life. Like you and Dum, you two look like my brother and sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you behave the same, to. Its kinda weird."

"Well, weird things happen here everyday." You can say that again. But it was nice to see her little sister again. She missed her. After what had happened with that ogre, she had never forgiven herself. She hated how her mother would blame her for letting Bethany die. She just didn't know the real pain behind the mask of silliness and fun. She didn't think she ever would.

"Oh, there's was something I needed to ask you two," Caterpillar said to Dum and Dee. "Have you heard any news of Bunny?" Bunny? Was that meant to be some smart name for Fenris? Well, it was funny. She kinda wanted to see Fenris' reaction to that name.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you called him that?" Dum asked. Caterpillar shrugged.

"It was well worth it. Anyway, the name suits him more then rabbit."

"But a rabbit is what he is," Dee added.

"Yeah, but bunny is another name for it."

"Bunny is simply a cute name for it, though."

"Yep. And he can have those moments when he is absolutely adorable." This is what Anders thought of Fenris? Now that is something to consider asking him when she got to the real world.

"Yeah, but then there are the times when he looks like he can bite your hand off." Dum commented.

"Okay, this is obviously a discussion for another time. Have you heard news of him?" Dee and Dum went silent for a moment, both looking grief stricken. What had happened to him? Was it something bad?

Was he dead?

"We... He... well..." Dee started, but stopped with a sigh. Dum took over,

"He got captured when trying to escape the Red Queens palace last night. He got taken to the... the Torture Chamber.." Suddenly, Caterpillar's face turned serious, if that was even possible. "They have also brought in someone else to um... interrogate him."

"Who?" There was another pause. The twins looked at each other, then turned back to them.

"It was the one who gave him his markings." They said in perfect sync. The one who gave him his... Oh, maker..

"Danerius." She said. All of them looked at her, surprised.

"How did you know that?" Dum asked.

"Never mind that. We've got to get him out of there!" She said, standing up. She was about to get off the mushroom, before a hand grabbed her arm, stopping her. She looked to see Anders. "What are you doing?! We need to rescue him!" He pulled her back to the rest of them.

"That isn't for you to do right now, Darling. We have to wait. And then someone will be sent to get him." He said. She couldn't believe him.

"I can't believe you!" She's done it again. _Stop thinking it and then saying it!_ "We need to get him back! No matter the cost." She looked at all of there faces and saw Dee looking worried.

"We shouldn't leave him, we know. But it is our duty to make sure nothing happens to you." She said.

"Dee is right," Caterpillar started, "Our main priority is to get you to the White Queen and prepare for the battle that is to come." He had that grin on again. "Besides, Rabbit can take care of himself. He doesn't need us at all." She was about to snap.

"Are you dense?!" She yelled. "Even though someone tells everyone they can do everything by them self, it doesn't mean they can! Rabbit is up in that Torture room, waiting for his punishment. He is probably gathering up all the strength he has, just so he doesn't let any information about you spill. If you were in that room, expecting pain from the person that got rid of everything that you were, would you be scared as shit? Because that's probably how Rabbit is feeling right now!" She stopped and noticed she was completely out of breath. She took deep breaths, trying to get air back into her lungs.

Someone started clapping behind her and she quickly turned around to see Red and Cheshire. Red was the one clapping and Cheshire was smiling at her.

"See, I told you she was the right one." Red said. Not this again. "But whats going on? Whats this about Rabbit?" Caterpillar came up next to her, followed by Dum and Dee.

"Welcome to my home! I never used to get so many visitors. It must be my name day." Caterpillar said. She rolled her eyes. "Hello you two."

"Hello, Caterpillar. Long time no see." Cheshire said. They both smiled seductively at each other.

"I always love your visits, Ma'dear." She hoped off the mushroom before she was forced into there conversation. She walked over to Red.

"Red, we have a problem." He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with us. Whats with the sudden change of heart?" He asked. This guy just could not stop asking questions, could he?

"Never mind that. Its Rabbit. Apparently he got captured by the Red Queen." Red's face turned serious.

"That's not good. Not only is it possible he could give up information, if he doesn't its a one way ticket to the executioner." He started pacing and mumbling to himself. "If we try to rescue him we might lose more of our people. But if we don't he might get killed. And if we try to get him, Alice might be captured again. But if we don't he might end up on display for all to see, or at least his head will."

"Stop it. There's only one thing we can do and that is to rescue him." Red stopped pacing and looked at her.

"But you are expected to be at the White Queens castle in no less then five days. Going to get Rabbit will take at least three and getting from there to the White Queen's palace will take and extra six days."

"I don't care! We need to get him out of there." Caterpillar and Cheshire seemed to be done with there conversation as they came over to them.

"I'll have to side with Alice on this one." Caterpillar said. "Usually I would just say 'Leave him there, he can take care of himself', but it seems that if we don't go with her, she will just go without us. Hence, getting herself killed." What he said made sense. And she would go without them if she had to.

"He's right you know." Dum added.

"And you always say 'Leave no man behind'." Dee added.

"I'm up for sneaking into the most highly guarded place in Underland." Cheshire said. It looked like they were gang bashing him. He smiled.

"I guess that is what I say. Lets go then. But we have to make a plan first." She nodded.

"Thank you, Red." She said. He smiled sweetly at her and quickly looked away.

"Okay, we need to start planning!"

...

**There you have it. You will find out more next chapter. Anyway, I have no idea what Pairings there should be in this. So if you have any ideas, or people you want to see together, just tell me!**

**Merry Christmas! (For those who celebrate it) And a happy New Year!**


	9. We Need a Plan

**I am soooooooooo sorry for the wait! I had lost my internet for a whole two weeks! So the only thing I could do for this story is to write the chapters, but I wouldn't have been able to update it! But now I have it back, so here is the next chapter. **

...

His shirt was being torn off. Not that it was hard to do, considering it was already falling apart. His face was stained with his tears and his body was stained with his blood. That wasn't the worst of it. When he thought back, getting his markings was the most painful thing he could think of. Second to that was being tortured with his markings. Only one person knew how to do it. He had thought this person to be dead. But from where he was, that man didn't seem so dead anymore.

He could feel his own body shacking in pain and fear. His eyes were closed and he could feel somebody redrawing his markings. Only a few, but that was all it would take. Even so, whatever they do, he will not give in. He had put up with the pain once before and he could do it again.

Or so he hoped.

His eyes snapped open as he heard the door creaking open. He was hoping against hope that it was his friends, come to save him before everything began. But disappointment bloomed in his stomach as the Red Queen walked through the door. She was probably here for the sick entertainment of watching him go through pain. It wasn't out of character for her to do that. His eyes met her's for a few moments, before his went back to the ground.

"How the mighty have fallen." She taunted, walking ever so close to him. "Do you regret crossing me yet, little rabbit?" she grabbed his chin, lifting his head so he would have to look into her eyes. He saw what he expected to. Pure evil.

He managed to crack a grin as he answered, "Never." A hand made contact with his face, the sound echoing in the small room.

"Oh, you shall regret ever saying that. By the time this is done you will be looking back on your life, wondering why you ever betrayed me." He turned his head back to her, still that same smile on his lips. Two could play this game she has started. And he intended on winning.

"When I look back on my life, I will be satisfied that I died without giving you any information." The next thing he saw was the Queen's retreating back. She went over to a chair, sitting down and probably intending on watching him tremble in pain.

"We shall see about that." That was most likely her final word. Zevran went to stand next to the witch. His eyes went back to the ground. It had been tiring enough with having to get in and out of the palace without being noticed, but now he simply wished to be in a soft bed so he could sleep for eternity.

"Now, my pet. Tell us what you know." Denarius asked. He answered by spitting on his face. Denarius sighed, wiping the spit of his cheek with the back of his hand. "That was not the answer." He said as he conjured a spell. Suddenly the markings that were drawn on started turning red and his skin started _Burning._

Yells and screams erupted from his throat. He struggled in his bounds, trying his hardest to get out. But it was all in vain as the binds just got even tighter on his wrists and ankles. Then it all suddenly stopped. He gasped for breath, trying to regain himself from his laps in control. His throat stung and his skin burned.

Yep. Just like old times.

"Now let me ask again-" Denarius tried, but was interrupted.

"NO!" He yelled, although it made his throat sting even more. He coughed, increasing the pain.

"Wrong answer!" Then it came again. He would not make it through this alive, he knew it.

...

They were planning. All of them, sitting in a circle, with a map in the middle. This was the map White Rabbit had aquired of the Red Queen's palace, before he had gotten captured, that is. Now, she could have said they were working as a team to try and get Rabbit back, but she would be lying. In truth, it was more of a game of 'whose plan is better'. They were behaving like small kids. While it was nice they were spotting all the flaws in the others plans, they needed to stop self promoting there own.

"Uhh..." They keep't ignoring her, like she wasn't there. But this was to be expected, she was pretty new to the gang. Even though it was to be expected to be ignored, she still didn't tolerate it. "Shut it!" She yelled. Everyone finally stopped talking and looked to her. "OK, now, stop arguing! The longer we spend here debating which plan is better, the more time White Rabbit has to spend in that castle, going through whatever punishment the Red Queen see's fit. Now I want to know who knows the Red Palace the best." Cheshire whistled.

"Your pushy." Cheshire sighed. "Why is everyone always so serious? I would just like one person that I can take to my bedroom and have a good time-"

"Stop!" Red interrupted. He turned his head to Ferren. "I would know the castle best. Ask what you want to know." She thought about it, looking at the map, then began asking questions.

"Whats the main thing stopping us from getting into the palace?" Red pointed to the map on, what looked like, a garden of hedges.

"The Maze of roses. It is impossible to get through, unless you know where the exit is. And as a plus, the Queen has several groups of guards patrolling the grounds night and day. To get through it, we would need a map of it, as well as knowing where the guards are going to patrol, and at what time."

"K, so we need someone that can see where the guards are, without them seeing that person."

"I think I can manage that." Cheshire said, shrugging. Ferren nodded.

"Good. And we've already got the map. What else is there?"

"Well, there's getting _in _the castle that might be difficult. After all, ever since the Red Queen got the crown, she increased the amount of guards everywhere. I heard from Hatter that she also has guards at every door." Red said. This was going to be harder then she though.

"Is there any way to get in without being seen?" Red nodded.

"There are some secret tunnels under the castle once we get out of the Maze, but the Red Queen might know about them. There's a big chance that she could have even _more_ guards down there." She looked at the map for a bit longer, before coming up with an idea.

"Maybe we could make a distraction. Like... an explosion. That would surely raise some alarms, and the Queen herself might be tempted to look at what was going on if the explosion is big enough."

"It's a good idea, but likely hard to do. Since when do we have explosives?" Caterpillar asked. Right, they must not have anything. That was a waste of a good idea. Well, she was gonna have to think something else up. The tweedle twins looked at each other and smiled. They both stood up.

"Give us a day and we'll have the thing you need." They said. She looked to the rest of them.

"Do we have that much time?" Red shook his head.

"Like I said, we don't have that much time to do _this _in the first place. We would be even more late if we waited to do it."

"What if they met us on the road?" Caterpillar suggested. "We move out today and they go get the explosives. If they take a curtain route, they could get to us in no time." The twins nodded.

"It would work ever better," Bethany started.

"If we left right now." Carver finished.

"And you can tell us your plan once we meet up again." They said together. It was overall there only option.

"OK, you two go. But be careful." Ferren warned.

"Don't get eaten by anything!" Caterpillar added.

"And don't get caught." Red said.

"Have fun!" Cheshire finished. With a nod, the twins left for the older people to make there game plan. "So, how are we going to do this?" Cheshire asked.

"With strategy." Ferren looked down at the map, looking at every entrance to the castle. "If we make the explosives go off over here," She pointed to the main entrance, "Here," the side door, "And here," and the servants quarters.

"Most of the guards will be drawn to that location." She nodded at Red.

"That will help us get into any entrance we please easily."

"There's just the matter of picking one." Caterpillar said.

"Right. Where was White Rabbit taken to?" Red pointed to a small room underground.

"The torture room. I think I know which room it would be, as well. The nearest Entrance would have to be the one here, near the servants quarters. We can move straight to the stairs leading there. It will be easy. And then all we need to do is take down whatever guards may be left after the distraction and make our way to this room. That's the room where interrogations are held, to get everything out of the victim, but overall kill them afterwards. To the victim it would have been seen as a mercy." Everything that could have already happened to White Rabbit flashed in her head. She didn't want to think about it.

"Right. Is there anyone in particular we need to look out for?"

"Well, if that wasn't obvious enough already." Caterpillar started. "You don't remember? The one we need to look out for is Zevran Aranai, the Queen's lapdog." He sighed. "He used to be so different. Shame, really." They were making her more and more curious.

"Why do you guys keep saying stuff like that? Was he on your side before?" They all nodded. "What happened?"

"Now, now, Sweet thing. You do know curiosity killed the cat? And I'm not sure I want to die right now. I've still got so much to live for." Cheshire said.

"It's kind of ironic that that saying would be used by a cat." Caterpillar commented.

"Oh, shush."

"Anyway!" Red interrupted. "We have our plan. We need to get moving." They both rolled there eyes.

"No need to be so pushy." Cheshire said before she disappeared.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, were moving, were moving." A giggle made it's way out of her mouth. Caterpillar winked before hoping off the mushroom.

Red got up. "Those two..." He said under his breath, before shacking his head. He offered her a hand up, like the perfect gentleman he was. She took it. "Well, lets get moving. Not that I think they'll leave without us. They won't go anywhere without there fearless leader." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You would talk so highly of yourself?" He smiled at her.

"No, my dear. I was talking about you." Her eyes widened for a few seconds before going back. "Come on. Lets go rescue a Rabbit." He said as he jumped off the mushroom. She followed after him.

"Yes, lets."

...

**They have the plan and now all they have to do is travel the distance and pray that this actually works! Hehe. Sneek peek for the next chapter, "You know, everyone here has a nickname that sorta tells a bit about them. Why is your's Red?"** **That's all I'm saying!**

**Hope you enjoyed! See you in a few days, give or take.**


	10. Bastard

Haha! I am not dead, I am alive! Sorry for the ahh... wait. I just got really distracted. I would always get bored of something to quick, but now I am writing again, and it feels good!

...

They walked down the path, knowing that the forests surrounding them would have the hoard of Cardspawn in it. They had to make it out of the forest, keep moving down the trail, get to the main traders route and to a village where they planned to meet up with the twins and further they'er plan.. From there they could move to the lake, get to have a nights rest at a tavern instead of in a tent, then they would make the final walk to the city. There they would have to be extra vigilant. The Queen is probably paranoid about now, due to Alice, A.K.A her, being in this world. It would take awhile, but it was necessary.

She led the team at the front of the party, while the others were hanging out behind her. It reminded her of life back in Kirkwall, where she would lead her friends into the most strangest dangers. Never ever had she expected this to happen. She also wondered if she will ever get home...

"A silver for your thoughts?" She almost jumped when she heard a voice next to her, but realized that it was simply Red. She sighed, looking to the ground with a false smile showing on her face. Hopefully he didn't notice, otherwise he would only ask more questions.

"I was just wondering if I would ever get to see my home again." She said.

"Well, once you defeat the Red Queen you'll be able to do whatever you please. I once heard that the last hero of our time, thousands of years ago, disappeared without a trace. Some say that she died while killing the last Jabberwocky, others say that she ran away, not wanting to stick around to long."

"And what do you say?" She asked. He turned his head to her, then back to the road.

"According to rumors, she had lost loved ones in the war. I think that, now that the job was done, she went to join the one's she lost." He said, in an almost story telling voice. Lost loved ones, huh? Well, she had lost a fare few loved ones over the years. Why is she still in the waking world? _To protect my remaining loved ones._ she thought. It was true, she had to protect her mother and brother, at all costs.

"Do you have any loved ones?" She asked, curious as she was. She seemed to be getting more and more curious by the second, and she knew she was being more serious, too. It was strange how much this place has changed her in such a small amount of time.

"I... well, no. Not really. I'm not exactly the favorite of the bunch of people we have here."

"Are you kidding me?" Cheshire said from behind them, before coming to step in-between her and Red. "You are one of the most popular guy here! I mean, don't get me wrong, I would _love_ to run my fingers through Hatter's chest hair. Who wouldn't? But still, you are definitely my... SECOND! Second favorite!" Red rolled his eyes, while Ferren sighed. _So much for the conversation she was managing to have with Red. _And she was just getting to know him, too.

"Are you drunk?" She asked. Caterpillar came to walk next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"We may have had a bottle 'a ale, but who can blame us? Were about to head in'ta a place which is the most known for the people that go in NOT gettin' back out again. Well, that is except Bunny. But dat guy can walk around without you even hearin'em!" He and Cheshire started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, but he is the most adorable thing when he pouts." Cheshire said. Caterpillar nodded in approval.

"Yes, yes. That is true. And whenever he walks in front of me, I get this sudden impulse to grab that little rabbit tail."

"Ohh! I get that too! Imagine his reaction. He would blush soooo hard! The aftermath might be a bit hard, though. He can run really fast, even when he's lugging that sword of his around."

"Your right. You two, how fast are you when running?" Caterpillar asked the two innocent bystanders- Red and Ferren- who were just trying to ignore them. They both turned they'er head mechanically to look at him.

Ferren looked forward before saying, "Oh, I'm not to good at it. Clumsy thing that I am, I'll just trip all over the place. I never did much running back where I lived. Mostly walking and fighting. It does help with the whole magic thing, though."

Red also looked forward before saying, "Yeah, I was never one for running. I always stood my ground, being the stubborn thing that I am. But an angry, blushing rabbit, carrying a giant sword does give the impulse to run away. But so does crazy drinking animals and insects." He finished with a shrug.

There was a silence-a blissful silence- before the other two started talking between them again. Red and Ferren's presence was expertly ignored, and that in itself was a blessing. They'er chatter continued for hours, before Cheshire just blurted out,

"You know, I don't think we have more then two tents."

Silence...

"The twins took the other two."

Silence...

"That means we have to share."

Silen-

"Wait, what?!" Ferren all but burst out. How do you forget more tents? Oh right, everyone is waay to distracted by everything else to even listen when someone says 'do we need anymore tents before we go on this journey that will most likely take a very long while? no? good'.

"Calm down, Alice!" Caterpillar, still being drunk, was laughing at her reaction. "Look, we can jus' go... boys in da one tent, girls in the other. Simple!" He said. Finishing with a big wave on his arms for emphasis.

"Speaking of tents, look where the sun is." Red said. Ferren looked at where the sun was setting on the horizon. _Seems it's time to set up camp._ she thought. And as if reading her mind, the others found a clearing and started setting up the tents. Well, actually it was more She and Red went to get firewood and Cheshire and Caterpillar set up the tents. It would probably take those two awhile, so she and Red take they'er sweet time getting firewood.

Once they'er arms are completely full of firewood, they stop to take a break. The two sat on some tree stumps in silence, until Ferren felt this question gnawing at her brain.

"You know, everyone here has a nickname that sorta tells a bit about them. Why is your's Red?" She asked. It simply did not make sense to her. Red looked at her for a second, before turning his head to the pill of sticks they had gathered.

"Can you keep this story a secret? Not everyone really knows." He says. I smile at him and nod. He smiled back and continues. "Well, how do I put this, my mother was a serving girl at the Red palace. Now, mind you, this was before the Red Queens rule. She died giving birth to me."

"I'm.. sorry. What about your father?" I ask. He gives a nervous laugh.

"Well, you see, my father was... the Red King." She could feel my jaw drop. "The late king was my half-brother, I guess."

"But that would mean that your the heir to the thrown." She saw Red visibly flinch when she said that.

"Oh, please don't say that. I really do not want to be king. It's just not my kind of thing. I rather battle, excitement, adventure! Not politics. I've anyone knew of my being prince, then they would throw me on the thrown as soon as we won the war. If we win the war. And I really do not want to have that type of responsibility. And-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. You can stop freaking out." I said with a smile. He rubbed the back of his head and she could just make out the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Sorry, I was rambling. Maker, that was as bad as Dormy."

"No one babbles as much as Dormy." I say.

"I guess your right. On another note, can you please not tell anyone? I would be eternally grateful!" He said, no, _begged. _I shook my head slowly, and with a sigh, outstretched my hand.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone. But in return, you have to give me more answers other from 'There's a war! run away!'" He laughed and shook my hand.

"Deal."

...


End file.
